The Best Valentines Day Ever
by OYYES123
Summary: Mikan and Natsume gave each other gifts. Unfortuantely, Mikan lost the gift that Natsume gave her. How will she explain to Natsume? What will be Natsume's reaction? Will their relationship end there? ONE-SHOT. RxR


Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

It was already Valentines Day. And Mikan knows that every Valentines Day, people give flowers and chocolates to their love ones. So Mikan decided to buy a box of chocolate for her love ones namely, her parents, her aunt and uncle, and her best friend, Hyuuga Natsume.

The 7 years old brunette skipped blissfully towards her classroom carrying her backpack and a box of chocolate which she decided to give to Natsume.

Before she entered the room, she hid the box of chocolate in her backpack and closed it.

"Good Morning everyone!" She greeted happily. Some didn't even bother to look at her but there were also a few people who greeted her back. She happily took a seat beside Natsume, her seatmate, and greeted him.

"Hn." Was all the little girl received.

Because of his reactions, Mikan thought that Natsume might be in a bad mood so she decided to just give it to him later.

The classes were just plain boring for Mikan. All she could think about is how Natsume will react when she gives her chocolates to him. '_Will he think that I'm going to confess to him?'_ she thought to herself.

"You okay Mikan?" Natsume whispered to her making Mikan squeal.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just… tired."

Natsume held her wrist and ran, pulling the poor brunette with him.

When they finally arrived to the Sakura Tree, Natsume told Mikan to sit down on the grass. Because Mikan was too tired to argue, she just followed his command.

"Why are we here Natsume?" She asked with a hint of confusion in her tone.

"I kind of have a gift for you." He searched his pocket and pulled out a pen with pink hearts as the design. "I saw this at some store and I thought of buying this for you so… here."

Mikan was shocked. She took the pen and admired it contentedly. "It's so beautiful Natsume! I am going to treasure this forever!" This made the little boy blush madly.

"So what's you're gift for me?" He asked, trying to cover up his blush with his bangs.

Mikan paused for a while then gave Natsume a huge grin. "Ooh! I bough something for you too! I'm just going to get it in my bag! Wait here."

She ran as fast as she could to their classroom and got the chocolates. She put the pen that Natsume gave her inside her bag and rushed towards the Sakura Tree again.

"Here!" She gave the hear-shaped chocolate box to him. "I decided to give you that because it looks delicious. I also bought something for your mom and dad too!"

Natsume smirked. "Well then, I'll eat this later."

Mikan beamed her biggest smile. "Okay. See you later Natsume!"

Every afternoon class, Mikan and Natsume have different classes to attend. Natsume has gym class, while Mikan suffers with Math by herself.

"Hi Nonoko." She greeted the blue-haired girl.

"Hello Mikan. Here's your test paper. We need to answer this immediately before Jinno-sensei rings the bell." She gave her a white sheet of paper with problems that Mikan cannot understand.

"O-okay." She sat beside Nonoko. She decided to use the pen that Natsume gave to her so she opened her bag. Unfortunately, it wasn't there!

'I know I put it here somewhere!' She started to panic. She took off all the things that were inside her bag but it she still can't look for it.

"Here." Nonoko gave her a pen. "You can borrow this from me."

"Umm… thanks." She took and decided to look for it later.

After classes, Mikan looked for the pen in her classroom and still didn't find it. Because she was too scared that Natsume might not talk to her if he knew, he tried to avoid him for the rest of the day.

After she went home, she started to cry inside her closet where no one can hear her. Why? Because one, she knows that someday, Natsume will find out, two, they are neighbors, and three, their parents will meet later at their house and of course, bring Natsume with them.

'What am I supposed to do?' She asked herself and cried more.

"Mikan!" Her mother called, furiously knocking on her door. "Come out already! Natsume will come soon."

"Mom, I forgot to tell you that I am going to my friend's house today!" She excused.

"What? No you are not Ms. Sakura Mikan! You are just seven years old!" She shouted heatedly.

"But I won't be 7 forever mom!"

"But you are still seven today right?"

Mikan knew that their argument will go to nothing so she cleaned her face and opened the door.

"Finally Sakura Mikan! I've been waiting for you for hours!" She scolded her.

"Mom, you only waited for five minutes."

She rolled her eyes. "I was exaggerating silly. Okay, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Downstairs. Natsume and your auntie have been waiting for you a century ago. You said that you'll give them chocolates right?" She reminded her.

Mikan's eyes widened. She wasn't really sure if she could see Natsume now! He would hate her for the rest of her life! "Oh yea. I'll just get it." She walked slowly back to her room and slowly got the chocolates.

"Mikan hurry up!" Her mom tapped her foot. "They can't wait forever you know!"

Mikan sighed. "Sorry. I kind of forgot where it was a while a go." She lied.

"Well it's with you now so let's go."

"Hi Mikan!" Her auntie said and gave her a hug. "Wow Mikan! You look taller than before!"

Mikan smiled. "Thank you auntie."

"Wow! You look just like your mother! You should probably be a model one day." Her uncle said.

Mikan giggled. "Well, I don't know with mommy."

"Nah, you're too ugly for that." Natsume teased.

Mikan took a look at him for a while then shook her head. 'Act normal Mikan.' She told herself.

"Natsume! Don't be so rude! She's gorgeous." Mikan heard her auntie say.

"Mom! I was just kidding."

"Oh! So you think she's gorgeous?"

Mikan looked up, trying not to show her blush.

"I didn't say such things." Natsume stuck his tongue out.

Mikan pouted. "You are so mean Natsume!"

"And I'm proud of it." He collapsed in one of the chairs in the living room.

"Mhmph." Mikan crossed her arms and looked away. "Pervert." She whispered.

"Aww! They look so adorable when they tease each other!" Both of their moms said while they sweat dropped.

"Mikan, aren't you going to give your uncle and auntie a gift?"

"Oh right!" She took the boxes that her mother were holding for her and gave it to her uncle and auntie with a smile. "Happy Valentines Day!" she said, smiling her cutest smile.

"Thank you Mikan! Ooh! These look good!" Her auntie commented.

"You're welcome!"

"Do you also have a gift for Natsume?" She suddenly asks.

"Yea, I already gave his in school."

"How 'bout you Natsume? Do you have a gift for Mikan?"

"Hn. I gave her a pen." He answered back.

Mikan suddenly remembered the pen. She then started to sweat and feel nervous. What if he asks where it is? What was she supposed to do? Will their friendship end right there? All of these questions started to run in Mikan's little head.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Her mother asked.

"I need some fresh air." She then rushed to the gardens.

She sat there on the grass, staring at the cloudy sky. It was windy outside, so she needs warm.

"Something wrong?" A familiar voice asked.

"No." She honestly said.

Natsume chuckled. "What's wrong?"

Mikan suddenly felt tears fall down her cheeks. "I *sniff* lost your *sniff* gift."

-Silence-

"It's okay if you hate me. I understand. I'm a bad friend anyway!" She kept on crying and crying until she heard Natsume laugh.

She looked at him with amazement. "N-Natsume?"

When he finally stopped laughing, he gave Mikan a small smile. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? That was your first gift to me!"

"So?"

Mikan heaved a sigh. "You're weird."

"So are you."

In defeat, Mikan just stuck her tongue out.

"Here." He gave her the pen she was looking for. "Before you ask, when I got my bag in the room, I saw the pen on the floor. And so is your homework."

"Where's my homework?"

He smirked. "Because you left your pen on the floor, I threw your homework away."

"Na-"

Before she could continue, Natsume pulled her and their lips met.

"Wha-"

"Consider it as another consequence." Natsume stood up. "See ya tomorrow polka."

After he left, Mikan touched her lips and smiled. "Happy Valentines Natsume." She whispered.

And with that, she declared that day as her best Valentines Day ever!

Hey everyone! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! So I know that I keep on changing the stories so I decided to just make a one-shot story. =))) Please don't forget to review! Love ya'll! ;)

-OYYES123


End file.
